


Boom Goes The Dynamite.

by misfit_royals



Category: Video Games - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Detailed Violence, Detailed smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love caring Roadhog fight me, Junker-Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Roadhog - Freeform, Roadhog is basically the groups dad, Swearing, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfit_royals/pseuds/misfit_royals
Summary: You’re a lesser known Junker who’s been tailing the well known Aussie crime duo Junkrat and Roadhog. You know that they’re good with weapons and have quite the treasure on them, so you want it. Your plan? Trick them into liking you, and then rob them blind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to all of this writing again so wish me good luck I guess? Some constructive criticism would be cool! Or just say you like it ;v; I tried my best and I’ve never used this format before!

“Damn it!! Where’d they go? I just saw them!” Your voice was shaken from the freezing winter winds stinging your skin. You had been tailing the notorious criminals who went by Junkrat and Roadhog. This however wasn’t a new occurrence.

It had been nearly four months since your little scheme had come to light. A boring repriman job had been left behind as your sudden adventure began.  
The sound of sirens wailing had caught your attention as you made the finishing touches on a old omnic’s tracking chip. ‘Shit! Did someone snitch? I better move!’ Your thoughts a spiraling inferno, you bolted to the nearest alleyway. Unemptied trash cans scattered behind you as you charged into your safe haven. Taking a quick glance over your shoulder, you were relieved to see the police cars fly by. Your relief was short lived when you suddenly slammed into something....or someone? Growling in annoyance you made a half ass attempt to get up from the trash covered pavement.

“Shit!! Hoggy do somethin’! This Sheila is goin’ to blab to the c—”

You silenced the scrawny junker with a sharp dagger to his neck. “Who the fuck is snitchin’? It ain’t me, so should I be worried about you Twig boy?” You growled beside Junkrat’s ear as the blade nicked the surface of his skin.

“Woah! Woah! Woah!!! Wait a tic’!!!” Junkrat all but howled, “We are cool! Ain’t got beef wit’cha Sheila! We are a bit busy...” He motioned behind himself, several police cars flying pass.

“Wait so...” The instant you started to lower your knife the crazed junker was hooked from your grasp. “Mother fu—” You bit your tongue, not wanting to alert any possible omnic law enforcement. “You’re the idiot who caused all this? The fuck did you steal?”

“We stole the bloody queen’s cro-AGH!!” Junkrat was silenced by a massive hand clamping over his mouth.

“Will you ever learn to shut up?” The menacing pig man growled under his gasmask.

Almost in disgust you watched the scrawny Junker start to crack up behind the hand, as if all of this was a joke. You cocked your head to the side, unamused by the insane bloke loosing his shit. To your surprise the lanky Junker yanked his face out of his partner’s grasp.

“It’s all good Roadie! She’s one us mate! Lookie here,” Junkrat pointed to your foot (which had long since been blown off and replaced with a prosthetic one). “Sheila’s got Junker practically smacked right on he noggin’!!” He once again began to cackle.

You wouldn’t lie, you were surprised the idiot noticed such a small detail. Judging by their attire and thick accents it was sickenly easy to see they were Junkers. “What of it Y’Crazy Bloke? I ain’t none of yer’ damn business.” Incredibly frustrated, you couldn’t be bothered to hide your Australian tongue. All you really exceeded in doing was confirm Junkrat’s inquiry. “Well I’ll be damned! Where’ya been these past few years? Could ‘av used your comp—ACK!!” Junkrat was thumped upside the head quite harshly by Roadhog. “She’s not a toy, show respect. She isn’t part of this so let’s go. Now.” Roadhog’s deep voice was filled with irritation but he somehow remained calm. A sudden bit of boldness overcame you as you charged Junkrat ,who shrieked like a wild dingo, when you tackled him to the ground. In the mess of things you managed to shove a leftover tracking chip into Junkrat’s riptire. “How about you fu—AGH!!” Gasping in shock, you were suddenly hurled backwards by a menacing hook. Slammed against the ally wall you were left incredibly dazed. By the time you got yourself back on your feet, the Junkers had vanished. “Damn...guess I’ll have to do this the hard way..” A triumphant smirk curled onto your lips as you looked to the tablet fused into your bionic arm. “Bingo, better watch out Rat because I’m coming for you.”

And that’s how you got where you were. Everything with the tracker had been working just fine! No hiccups, No close calls, No hassle! It was seemingly out of nowhere that it disappeared! Your frustration with the cheap mechanical item had your full attention. You’d followed the Junkers all the way to a road leading off Route 66. One second they were in the bar, and the next they vanished without a trace. “The damn chip is solar powered! There is no way it died!” You cursed under your breath as you began to move again. Being the nosy person you were, you decided to stop by the bar to maybe find some evidence of Junkrat left behind. “Wait...what the fuck..?” Pushing the doors open you saw the place was completely empty. Abandoned. “Why would they come in he—” A sudden pain in your leg caused you to buckled down to your knees. Looking at what caused the searing pain...you were confused to see a bear trap. The metal thing had snapped right onto your only human leg, and it showed no signs of letting go. “Fuck! Fuck! Get it off!” You hissed between clenched teeth.

“Why should I Sheila?”

You froze, terrified to hear the voice of none other then Junkrat. Your head snapped around only to be met with the sight of a crouched down Rat. “You son of a bitch!!” You made a wild swing at him with your fist, just barely missing him.

“Woah, calm down! I ain’t gonna do nothin’! At least not yet..” Junkrat’s wild laughter echoed through the silent bar. “We just wanted to meet the doll who up’nd smacked a tracker on me tire!!” All amusement gone from his voice Rat seemed furious.

You attempted to lurch forward at him, but only succeeded in getting the bear trap to grind deeper into your flesh. Involuntary tears began to brim in your eyes. The pain you were in was nothing compared to what you had felt before...it had just been a while since you last got into a tussle.  
“Fine, you caught me! Happy!? Now let me go! I swear I’ll knock that stupid grin off your ugly mug!!” You spat, your voice laced with hate.

“Junkrat!! Jesus Christ, have you lost your mind!?“ The bar floor creaked under Roadhog’s weight as he shoved his boss to the side. “She’s hurt!”

“Uh, that was kinda my intention mate..?” Junkrat seemed puzzled by Hog’s outburst.

To your undying relief Roadhog pried your leg from the bear trap, even going as far as helping you get away from Junkrat and leaned up against a wall.

“That’s just it! You HURT her! Know what that means dumbass??” Roadhog snapped, storming over to a cowering Junkrat. “That means she can’t walk on her own!! She will either bleed out or get eaten by coyotes if we leave her!” Hog’s hand moved up to rest against his forehead, obviously done with Rat’s antics.

“M-my bad! My bad!! This wasn’t my intention! I swear! I ‘jus wanted’ta get some payback! Damn chick broke me tire!” Junkrat attempted to defend himself but that was useless at this point. One glance in your direction and he knew he’d fucked up.

“H-Happy..?? You hurt me alright! I can nearly see my fucking bone!!” You roared, chucking an empty whiskey bottle at the Junker’s face. To your surprise, it actually hit him square in the forehead. By the way he flopped onto his back you assumed you’d knocked him out. Not that it mattered. Looking down, a large pool of blood had began to spread across the floor. “Shit...” Tilting your head back you tried your damn best to keep awake.

“Firecracker, don’t go dying already. We have shit to do and you’re coming with us now whether you like it or not. Consider yourself a fucking hostage.” Roadhog’s voice was hardly heard by you but you still managed to groan in some form of agreement.

“Med...k-kit..” Your trembling hand raised up to point at your fallen backpack beside the door. You don’t know when it came off but you assumed it was when you fell over. Your hand went limp and fell back to your side as you slid into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like writing so I’m making chapter 2 already OOF

How long had it been? What happened? Why did you feel suffocated..? Your discomfort had actually managed to stir you awake. It looked like you were in the same spot, only this time you had unwanted company. “Fuck off!” You exploded the instant you saw Junkrat cuddled up to you. “I’ll fucking gut you!! Come here!” Forgetting the exact reason why you’d passed out, you lurched to your feet....or tried to. “W-What?” To your complete horror, your prosthetic leg was missing. You hadn’t lost your entire leg in the accident, just below the knee, but that still didn’t make this situation any better. ~~~~“ **Where is my leg**!!!” Your voice cracked from how loud you had just screamed.

Junkrat, whom was barely awake, proceeded to look at you...and shrug. Your. Blood. Was. Boiling. You’d spent countless hours in Australia’s blazing sun rummaging through piles of scrap just to BARELY make a functional leg. “H-How do you not know? You took it!! Where is it!!?” Your chest heaved as your breathing began to speed up. Before you could try and murder Junkrat again, a gentle hand carefully rested itself on your shoulder.

“I’ve got your leg. It’s fine, I just took it off you so you couldn’t run.” Roadhog sounded as if taking someone’s limb was a daily occurrence.

“Run? Run!? Are you kidding me!? If I put any weight on my other leg it’ll snap! Why the fuck would I run?” You swatted away the hand that had placed itself on your shoulder. If there was one thing you hated, it was pity. People looking down at you and whispering their apologies for your missing limbs...it was sickening.

“You just tried.” Hog replied under his breath.

“Tried what!?” You spat back hatefully.

“You just tried to stand up and rush Rat.” Roadhog had a valid point and god did it piss you off.

“Oi, Firecracker!” Junkrat, who’d finally woken up, barked at you. “What’s the big idea? Chuckin’ a sleepin’ Bloke right on his arse!? I didn’t do nothin’ to ‘ya...” His slow brain did end up catching up to him. “Oh.. I forgot I almost killed ‘ya... Oops?” Uttering under his breath he heaved himself up into a sitting position.

“T-This is all your fault!! You stupid asshole! You did this!” You flailed your hands over your injured leg to get the idiot’s attention. “You don’t just trap someone like that!! Who the fuck carries a bear trap around with them anyway!!” Junkrat opened his mouth to further the argument, but was interrupted by a low growl from Roadhog. It didn’t take a genius to know that meant ‘Shut up.’

“Listen Firecracker, Rat wasn’t doing anything weird. He was just trying to keep you warm so you didn’t go into shock.” The pig man explained, his head tilting to look at the pile of blood soaked bandages.

Well...damn. Now you actually felt kind of bad. “No! No way! Fuck that!” You blurted out, almost forgetting you had two sets of eyes on you. “I’m not thanking either of you. You’re the reason I ended up like this! Your stupid antics with your stupid trap!” Deep down you knew this was obviously your fault. After all, you wouldn’t even be in this situation if you had just chosen to stay in your town. You’d take admiting that to your grave though. Almost as if karma had read your mind, a massive wave of chills surged through you. Maybe Roadhog hadn’t been lying when he said Junkrat was trying to help. Looking over to a pouting Rat you gave him an embarrassingly desperate plea. “C-Cold...I..I’m...p..please..” Your chattering teeth cut you off. Trying to rub your arms was pointless because Roadhog had stripped you of your bionic arm as well. Junkrat didn’t have the reaction you had hoped he would, but you supposed it would suffice. The scrawny man returned to your side, this time brandishing a tattered blanket. Trying to converse during all of this seemed impossible so you both chose to keep your lips tightly sealed. One thing lead to another and you somehow ended up sitting on Junkrat’s lap with the blanket draped over you.

“S-So how i—” Your hand shot up to cover Rat’s mouth.

You didn’t need this situation to get any more awkward. “Just shut the fuck up. If you make any weird moves or even breath funny, I will blow you through this fucking roof and pray nobody finds your body.” Your threat was sincere, and you would happily stick to your word this time. Sadly enough, the other Junker actually listened to your threat. He’d had a knife to his throat once already and he wasn’t looking for it to happen again.

“Hey, you got a name?” Roadhog was the first to break the awkward silence.

“Like...my Junker name or actual name..?” You inquired, although you had no intention of revealing either.

“Let me rephrase that,” Hog sighed and adjusted his position so he was facing you, “What should Junkrat and I call you?” For a moment you almost debated on caving in and telling them your name...almost. It seemed that you had been given a nickname without them even realizing it.

“Keep calling me Firecracker, it’s got a nice ring to it. I know both of your names, but I’m calling Junkrat ‘Twig.’” For a moment you began to chuckle at your new name but were sadly interrupted by Rat once again.

“You actually like firecrackers? They’re...honestly a waste’a me gunpowder..” Every fiber in your body wanted to knock this stupid Junker out again, sadly you took the higher path and chose not to.

“I like firecrackers actually...I mean, they’re not land mines or grenades, but they’re still nice if you want a tamer explosion. They also aren't as messy to clean up.” You spoke thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting you were being held hostage by two of the world’s most feared criminals.

“Y-You...you like..” Junkrat was completely speechless, apparently he hadn’t encountered any willing volunteers to help blow something up. “Let’s blow up this place. Right now. Send it sky high.”

The idea brought a giddy smile to your face, but a rush of chills once again pulled you back into reality. This wasn’t some fun Junker reunion. You were being held hostage against your will and could easily be left to die. A bony chin resting on your shoulder reminded you someone had addressed you. “N-Nah...I’m tired. Why don’t we blow something up another time?”

“Ugh! Such a stick in the mud! Roadie here says the same bloody thing! But do I ever get ‘ta blow some Bloke’s house up? Nooo. ‘It’s too loud Junkrat, someone will hear us’” The scrawny Junker mocked his menacing friend as if he wasn’t afraid of being crushed.

You weren’t sure the exact reason why, but something about his poor attempt at sounding like Roadhog actually got you to laugh. It wasn’t bat-shit crazy like Junkrat’s was. No. For being a Junker you still had a light hearted laugh, almost pure even. You’d been lucky not to inhale the fumes back home so your voice had stayed the same. “You sound like my Dad, he hated blowing things up. He saw it as a waste of resources and time sadly. I don’t blame him though with...how things were..” Your mind wandered off to the many occasions your father had scolded you for rigging up explosives to random things. He might have been a strict man, but man did he have a big heart....sadly that was his downfall.

“Firecracker? ‘Ya good?” Rat piped up once the same silence as before washed over the still night air. You gave a simple nod to the Junker, currently too tired and sentimental to actually speak. Silence wasn’t always a bad thing, at least not now any way. Without the loud bustling of life overpowering the calm sounds of nature there was so much to be heard. The symphony of crickets singing to one another blew soothingly through the night. “Been a while since I heard this...” Sighing contently you allowed yourself to relax into Junkrat’s inhuman warmth. 

“Psst, Shiela? You awake?” Junkrat whispered...or tried. It wasn’t a big surprise the loudmouth couldn’t exactly whisper. In this case however, it didn’t matter. “Roadie, is she out? Think she’d kill me if I scooched over a bit?” Waiting for some type of response from his partner, he was surprised to see Roadhog shake his head.

“She’s out cold. Poor thing looks terrible too...” Roadhog, tough as he was, still had some soft spots. Seeing someone in such a weak state brought back all too painful memories of the early stages of the omnic crisis. You being a Junker only helped rub salt in the wound. “I’m going to grab some food from the hog. Don’t do anything stupid, Jamison.” Using a first name was dangerous considering they had a stranger in their midst, but he neeeded to get his point FIRMLY across.

“W-Wha!? I ain’t gonna do nothin’! Who do ‘ya think I am!?” Junkrat gasped, somehow offended by Hog’s reasonable concern. Looking down at your sleeping face, he nearly started laughing. All the twisted aggression and hate was gone and somehow you looked peaceful. “Aw, look at that....she doesn’t look like she’s gonna kill me, Hoggie! Looks kinda cute when she ain’t tryin’ to cut me throat~!” Rat hummed in amusement, even daring to brush some of your messy hair away from your face.

“Don’t hold your breath....I’ll be lucky if she does kill you..”

“Wait what was that, Roadie?”

“Nothing. I said nothing.” Before Junkrat could question him further Roadhog did his best to quietly exit the bar...leaving your unconscious form with Junkrat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some real action *^* I will also spell check after I post it because I just want this bitch up XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two really sweet comments from you guys and I’m so happy to hear you like this!!! Idk if you guys are like me but I HATE waiting for fics to update so XD I’m probably gonna upload once a day if not more because I like this

Roadhog momentarily regretted leaving Junkrat alone with you, and for damn good reason. Jamison was...special. Some days he acted like any other crazy Junker, but other days you could REALLY tell he was nuts. He just had to keep his fingers crossed that the idiot kept his shit together. “We are getting low on food again...damn..” Rummaging from the rickety side car, he was able to find three medium sized cans of canned peaches. Sure, it wasn’t a five star meal, but at least it was something. Looking over his shoulder back at the bar Roadhog grumbled under his breath. “Something doesn’t feel ri—” A massive explosion sent him stumbling back. Usually he wouldn’t be worried since Rat seemed to be invincible when setting off things like that but this time you were also in the blast.

“Roadie! Start the fuckin’ hog NOW!!” Junkrat screeched at the top of his lungs, just barely managing to hobble away from the flaming building with you over his shoulder.

“You stupid little shit! You had to yell!” You growled, pointlessly pounding on Rat’s lower back. A few hits and some very close calls with pulling a tab off a grenade later, you decided to stop. About damn time too. You couldn’t make out what exactly was being shouted but you knew for a fact some unwanted guests were hot on your tail. To your horror Junkrat was only halfway to the side cart when the first spread of bullets came your way.

“Fuck! Fuck! Hold on a tic!” Cackiling manically Rat threw a landmine a few steps ahead of you two.

“Are you nuts!? You’ll kill us b—AHH!!” Shrieking in surprise you watched completely dumbfounded as you and Junkrat were launched into the air. Smoke in the breeze, bullets flying pass, and the sound of sweet sweet gunfire brought back an adrenaline rush you’d long forgotten. For once Rat’s laughter was contagious and you nearly slipped off his shoulder from how hard you were laughing. “Again! Fuckin’ do it again!!” You shouted over the loud gunfire. To your delight, your request was fulfilled and you were once again launched into the air.

“Oi, Firecracker!? Grab me ‘nade launcher!! You know how to use a gu—” Junkrat didn’t even get the chance to finish speaking before you were firing the gun.

You’d admit you hadn’t used a grenade launcher before, but how hard could it be? If this seemingly brain dead idiot could use one then surely you could too. “Oh? What’s this little guy got~?” Humming joyfully you adjusted the gun under your chin and began to fire. Being used to normal guns this was quite the change for you. You had to lead your shots a lot farther then your were comfortable with. That didn’t matter. Bloodthirsty eyes watched with interest as your attackers tried their damn best to dance around the ticking grenades you kindly left at their feet.

The first man of the trio was met with a painful death as one of the rolling nades tripped him. Down on the dusty desert floor, he could only sob out for under a second before the copious other grenades piled on him.

“Boom! Boom!!” You cackled, watching as the other two quickly succumbed to a very similar fate as their friend. “Look at that! BOOM! Nothing left! Just sweet smoke!” Apparently you’d been getting really into lobbing nades because you hadn’t even noticed that you were standing right next to Roadhog. With things calming down, reality hit like a ton of bricks. You’d not only just brutally killed three people...but you also enjoyed it. Blowing people sky high was in your blood! Sadly, living in civilization for so long had turned you soft.

“Damn! Ain’t you somethin’! You’re a Bloke’s dream girl!! The face you made when you destroyed the first guy...” Junkrat shuddered, practically drooling over the intense carnage he’d seen you make.

“Uh...” You were disappointed to have Rat’s thoughts drift that way, especially since you had almost complimented him seconds before.

Roadhog didn’t need to even look at your expression to tell you were uncomfortable. “Enough of that, give her here.” Although he’d made a request for you to be turned over to him, his actions didn’t show it. He simply snatched you off Junkrat’s shoulder and planted you on the hog. “Listen,” He began as a pair of gentle hands began to guide the stump of your leg downward, “I am giving you back your limbs. This is your only warning: You run? You die.” Roadhog’s touch had been gentle while guiding you to where he wanted your limbs,  but he didn’t give your prosthetics the same kind treatment. The equipment was shoved into place with some questionable clicks.

“Hell yeah...” You mused, clenching your thankfully returned fist. Everything seemed to be functioning normally even after being unplugged the way it had. “Roadhog? Junkrat? I actually wanted to talk to you about the whole ‘hostage’ thing.” You were glad to see you had both the Junkers’ attention. “See, I was following you because...I actually kinda wanted to maybe..” Your eyes began to shy to the side as nerves set in. You could feel Junkrat staring you down as if he was hoping he knew what you planned to say. “C-Could I partner up with you..?”

Roadhog raised a finger, clearly prepared and very eager to answer your question. You knew by his posture you wouldn’t like the answer in the slightest.

“Yes!! Hell yes!!” Junkrat bursted into a fit of giddy laughter as he abruptly tackled you off the hog. “This’ll be a blast! I like’ yer attitude, Firecracker!” 

You momentarily grimaced as you felt Rat’s stubbly cheek nuzzle against yours. “Alright, cool it! I ain’t your cuddle buddy Twig Boy!” You found yourself giggling as you wrestled to get out of Junkrat’s grasp. With your leg still injured, you were fighting a losing battle.

“Enough! Both of you!!” Roadhog boomed as he pried you from the still cackling Junker. “I don’t agree with Junkrat...but he’s the boss..” He grumbled, tossing you into the sidecar of the bike. “I’ll tell you now, one wrong move towards us, or you start acting suspicious, I won’t hesitate to get you well acquainted with my Scrap Launcher.”

“Wait what!?” You actually started to choke on your laughter for a moment. “Junkrat is in charge!? You’ve gotta be kidding! This idiot!?” You snorted, pointing at the now sulking Rat.

“Y-Yeah! I’m in charge!! Hog’s just me body guard! He does what I say!” Junkrat protested angrily as he hobbled over to the front of the side car. “You got a problem with that, Sheila? You gonna chicken out now?” His organic hand slammed down on the hood of the side car.

“Oh...I..” Clearing your throat you attempted to regain your composure. “No issue, just didn’t see you being the brains is all! I figured you were just Roadhog’s little construction weasel for weapons and such.” You knew you’d offended Rat pretty badly with your snarky commentary..but he deserved it. After all, he was the genius who thought using a bear trap on a stranger was a good idea. “I didn’t mean to upset you Twig Boy! Please...forgive me~?” Batting your eyelashes you gave your best attempt at girlish seduction. It worked. It worked VERY well. You watched in surprise as Junkrat’s cheeks lit up a bright red from a deep blush you’d accidentally caused. ‘Is he really that out of touch with women? Poor guy probably hasn’t even gotten laid before.’ Imagining anyone wanting to get in bed with Junkrat was next to impossible. The man was loud, smelt like gunpowder, and probably hadn’t even seen a women completely naked in person before. 

“I-I will forgive’ya this once...just watch your blabbin’!! I’m not a total idiot! I’ve got me perks!” Rat piped up once he noticed your questioning stare. He was still offended by your comment but a little less so now that he heard your apology.

“Thank you, Junkrat.” You added just to further the Junker’s blush. If you could mess with him this easy, then your plan to possibly steal their prized treasure was going to be painfully easy. The only person you’d need to be careful with was Roadhog since he had enough brains for all of you. “So, what’s our plan now? Where are we headed?”

“I want’ta see the Shiela in action! Got any places to hit?” Junkrat piped up as he forced his way in front of you in the side car. It was a tight fit and having the larger of the two of you sitting in front was a terrible idea considering the poor balance the damn car already had.

”We need food,” Roadhog paused as he heaved himself onto the main bike, “We can put her to the test at the next gas station. Give her one of the extra pistols we looted and see what happens.” He grunted as the motorcycle roared to life. There wasn’t a beat missed between the time the engine started and you zooming off. 

You could tell Hog wasn’t making an offer to you...it was a command. The type of command that said ‘You don’t do it, you die.’ Usually this wouldn’t be a big deal for you considering your past Junker days...there was just one issue. “Uh, what about my leg? I can’t walk on it without running the risk of hurting it more..” You didn’t know why you’d bothered to ask because Roadhog obviously factored your injury in when he made the command.

“I’ll go in with’ya! Well, to the front door that is. Me face is everywhere so the Bloke at the counter would spot me right away.” Junkrat offered in some hopes of getting any kind of points with you. 

“No, I’ll go by myself I’ll figure something out.” You responded without a second thought, currently to busy making a plan in your mind then paying attention to Junkrat’s feelings. There was no way you’d end up liking a crazy Junker like him...right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More violence? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP *^*

“Twig Boy, pass me that wrench in front of you!” You hollered over the roaring engine of the motorcycle. Having been tasked to rob a store in your current state, you’d decided to put a little something together. There was plenty of random scrap in the side car with you and Junkrat.

“Wrench passed!” Grinning ear to ear Junkrat passed the tool over to you. By now he’d  turned around to face you. His wide eyes were watching your every move. 

“Got any extra clothes?” You inquired, glancing up at the curious Junker from beneath your eyelashes. It almost warmed your heart to see someone so interested in your handy work. 

“Clothes? HAH!!” Junkrat wheezed out a laugh as he slapped his thigh. “Do ‘ya see Hoggie and I wearin’ much? Why would we need it??” Cocking his head to the side he watched in silent shock as you began to rip off the lower part of your shirt, effectively making it a crop top. “W-Wh...why? What? I-I...” Stamering over his words he chose to avert his eyes. 

“See! That’s why I asked! I knew it’d look stupid...” You sighed, getting the wrong idea as to why Rat looked away. Looking down at your belt you clipped in place two small metal coils. “The only reason I ripped my shirt was because I didn’t want it to get in the way of these babies!” You proudly patted your work. 

“It ain’t that...” Junkrat piped up after a moment as he took another side glance at you. “You look...u-uh..real good..?” His compliment was there but him saying it the way he did made it a lot less charming. Maybe.

You found yourself giggling at the utter failure of a flirt. It was cute that Junkrat had even tried to say something remotely nice. “Yeah? You hardly looked at me! You’re just saying that!” You teased, not actually meaning to sound offended. Rat didn’t catch that bit of sarcasm.

Junkrat’s hands shot over to grab your wrists, effectively forcing you to stay sprawled open. He was looking. Oh damn was he looking. At your face, all the way down your chest, and to your exposed stomach. “I ain’t fibbin’! You’re a catch Doll. I mean it.”

It was now your turn to blush like a total idiot. Maybe it was his tone of voice, but his words really got you. Junkrat never sounded serious so him finally gaining that tone was alarming. “I-I was just kidding..” You awkwardly chuckled as you pried your wrists free. “Thank you though, I didn’t know you could actually be serious.” You confessed. Amusingly enough Junkrat brought both of hands up to shield his face as he let out a questionable groan.

“I fuckin’ tried! I can’t bloody belie—” He was cut off as the Hog lurched to a stop.

“You’re up Firecracker, show us what you got.” Roadhog stated as he tossed you a loaded pistol.

You could feel your heart rate starting to pick up as your delicate fingers met the coldness of the pistol. “I’ve got this. Fight through the pain.” You whispered to yourself before climbing out of the side car. The instant your human leg had pressure on it an all to familiar pain shot up your spine. No. You had to keep it cool. Taking a deep breath you calmly strode up to the sliding gas station doors.

“Good evening M’am.” A young country man greeted as you passed by the counter.

You gave a slow wave before continuing on your way. You had your sights set on the canned food isle, which was thankfully stocked. Smiling to yourself you pushed a small button on one of the devices on your waist. The tech made a quiet ‘whirring’ noise as it started up and began to function calmly. “Alright, lets get these bad boys..” Turning to your side, you proudly watched as a cluster of the metal cans were pulled to your hip. You’d made a very small magnet just for this purpose on the way over. There could’ve been more cans if you had longer to work with it, but you were thankful for the five you’d managed to nab.

“Sit the fuck down!! Hands up!” 

You momentarily froze as the cashier’s familiar voice boomed from somewhere behind you. Your hand began to reach for your pistol when you heard the voice grow more distant. The store clerk had a shotgun pointed at the doorway...where Junkrat stood frozen. “NO!” You screamed, charging the man. Your fist connected with his jaw just before you slammed into him, forcing him to the floor.             There was a loud boom...then nothing but ringing in your ears. Your eyes were blurry from what you could only guess could be from hitting your head. 

“Shiela!! Oi!!” The voice of Junkrat was incredibly faded but he still got your attention.

Shit! You looked to a still conscious store clerk with terror glossing over your eyes. You’d managed to knock him over before the shot hit Rat...but he was aiming again. You could tell Junkrat was hobbling over to you to make sure you were alright, so the idiot was oblivious to his own potential death. You weren’t sure what came over you but something surged you into action. “No!!” You rolled on top of the man and blocked the barrel of the gun with your bionic arm. A painful heat surrounded the stump of your arm....and when you looked it only got worse. The shotgun shells had blown your arm right off, the wiring still sparking where the tiny bits attached to you remained. Oil replaced blood as the last bits of working circuits began to spark out.

“Mother fucker!” You were suddenly shoved to the side as a crazed Junkrat slammed his metal hand around the clerk’s wrist, effectively crushing it, and making him drop the gun. “What did’ya do!? Eh!? You hurt her!?” The Junker brought his pegleg down onto the center of the station worker’s throat. Junkrat didn’t budge. He simply stood there completely emotionless until the sound of the gagging clerk stopped. For good measure, he stomped his foot down just to break the already dead man’s neck.

“I-I...my..” Tears began to fill your eyes as you stared at the remaining fizzling  components attached to your arm. “Oh god...please no..” A heavy sob escaped your lips as you cradled your stump to your chest. There wasn’t any intense pain that you weren’t used to but...damn did this shatter you. Once again without an arm, painful memories began to eat away at your thoughts. In some kind of shock, you forgot about the world around you...all until you blacked out. You didn’t know if you’d actually fallen unconscious, or if you’d just spaced out, but you knew you weren’t all there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Get your free angst here! Special sale on angst! It’s free!

“Hog? What do I do? Lil’ Shiela won’t stop cryin’! She won’t even look at me!” Junkrat was in full panic mode as you broke down in his arms. 

You had in fact stayed conscious in the store, you were just in intense shock. Everything that happened after stepping outside, you spaced out on completely.

Roadhog, as per usual, was on clean up duty. While Junkrat cradled you in his arms he was stuck with cleaning the place up. After grabbing the food the group needed, and looting the cash register, he got to work deleting camera footage. They’d been lucky with this gas station because the security system was ancient. Everything went to VCR tapes that were easily burnt up. “Shouldn’t have let her do that...damn it!” His powerful fist slammed on the gas station counter. It should have been obvious that Junkrat would’ve followed you like a lost puppy! The idiot was head over heels already and he hardly knew anything about you.

“Mako!” Junkrat shouted from the side car, quickly getting his massive bodyguard’s attention. “Get the scraps of her arm, yeah? I’ll...try and fix it..” Rat knew there would be hardly any parts he could use since the arm basically imploded, but he was still going to try. “C’mon...” He uttered as he gently cupped your cheeks. “Snap out of it girly, we gotta go! Someone is bound to show up and start a fi—”

“Jamison!!” Roadhog roared from the store, quickly charging over to the bike with your demolished arm tucked in his pocket. “Scaring her more isn’t going to fucking help! You’ve got to calm her down or snap her out of it!” His scolding probably went in one ear and out the other but he couldn’t care less. They had more tasking things to handle.

In the far distance, a pack of weapon-fitted trucks were starting to speed over. Hog couldn’t have started the motorcycle faster. All he could do was floor it and pray their pursuers were only there to get gas and not actually them.

“A-Arm...” The first word you’d spoken in over an hour. It was progress but damn was it small.

“Yeah, I know, it ain’t there. It’s okay. I’ll fix it! How’s that sound? Eh? Want me to fix it?” Junkrat desperately looked into your almost dead eyes. He recognized that look far too well, and the thought of what could happen if he didn’t snap you out of it? He noticeably shuddered. “C’mon girly...please..?” Now he was just pleading to a vacant husk. Junkrat nearly leaped out of his skin when the distant sound of gunfire filled his ears. “Fuck...Fuck!!” Whipping around he saw the pair of trucks hauling ass to try and catch up. “No! I-I can’t..I..” A throbbing pain in his head stopped him from speaking. There was way to much happening for his radiated head to keep up with.

“Jamie! Kiss her!” Roadhog shouted as he attempted to load his Scrap Launcher with one hand.

“What!? She’d punch me!! Why wou—OHH!” Finally seeing the reasoning behind Hog’s idea, Jamie didn’t hesitate to crush his lips against yours. He’d never kissed before so it looked more like he was trying to eat you if anything...but the message got across.

Your pupils began to refocus as you slowly became aware of your surroundings. ‘Shooting? Moving? Kissing?.....KISSING!?’ Your body acted before any more thought could be put into it. Even over the roar of the motorcycle engine, the loud ‘smack’ of your hand meeting Junkrat’s cheek could still be heard. Your chest was heaving as you fully regained your focus. “What the fuck??” You blurted out, seemingly appalled by the action.

“You’re back...Thank God..”

You were left speechless as a just smacked Junkrat looked at you with nothing but relief and adoration. “W-What..?” You would have to bring it up another time.

“Snag the gal!! She’s gotta be worth a pretty penny!” You heard whom you assumed the leader of the truckers yell. No. That wouldn’t slide.

“Pick up your launcher, Junkrat! Blow’em sky high!” You commanded, using your one hand to shove the weapon into his grasp.

“What’re you gonna do?? That pistol ain’t gonna hit shit!” He retorted, but none the less began firing back at the trucks.

You weren’t stupid, you knew a pistol at this range was useless! There wasn’t enough pressure to send the bullet that great of a distance...So what did you do? What any quick handed Junker would! Using the remaining sparks from your arm socket you began to meld pieces of metal together. 

“Better hurry up, they’re closing in! I ain’t got unlimited nades Doll!” Junkrat hollered back at you.

“Hold on a fuckin’ second! I almost got it!!” Picking up a wire from the floor, you went to make the final adjustment to your creation. That didn’t last. A sharp gasp filled your lungs as Roadhog made a sudden swerve to the side...causing the wire to fly out of your hands. Looking up, you saw a prominent blood trail began to roll down Hog’s arm. “Fuck! Fuck!! Okay...okay..” Taking a deep breath your attention returned to your sparking arm...and the final wire hanging from it. It took everything you had not to sob as you grasped the heated material in your hand. You had to do this, otherwise everyone would die. “Damn it!!” One harsh pull and the wire snapped free. Not letting yourself dwell upon it, you fused the material into the last spot. “Take a bite of this assholes!!” Heaving your newly modded pistol up you sat up on your knees...and fired. A bright blue electric bolt darted from the gun and nailed one of the trucks right in the engine, causing it to explode on the spot. Moving your aim to the next truck, you were devastated to learn you only had that one round of charge. Looking at your new found Junker pals you let out a heavy sigh. “Junkrat? You’re not that bad after all. I’m glad I got to work with you! Maybe I’ll learn your name someday.”

The flaming haired man whipped around, clearly perplexed by the sudden statement. “Huh? My name is Jamison! What was all that ab—NO! NO!!” Junkrat made a futile grab towards you as you suddenly leaped from the side car, disappearing in the cloud of kicked up dust, and into what he could only assume to be the enemies’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof cliff hanger anybody? I feel powerful because I know what’s gonna happen but you don’t >:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye a certain bug got me inspried to write *^* consider yourselves saved from the cliff hanger!! (( btw my discord is SibiduhStar in case you wanted an easier way to reach me <3)) Also hope the action wasn’t stupid af

You’d accepted whatever fate threw your way. Would you die? Yes, there was a very high chance you would...but that was alright. The rush of wind against your skin helped keep you calm even as you free fell through the air. Thanks to your bionic leg, you’d been able to get incredibly high in the air. “Please, work..?” Holding your breath you clicked the button on the second coil you’d created. You could hear the machinery coming to life as you neared your potential death bellow. ‘TINK’ A sound you couldn’t have been happier to hear. Looking to your waist you saw a long silver line had sprung out and latched itself onto your pursuers truck. “Yes! I’m ali—OOF!” The wind was momentarily knocked out of you as the truck zoomed pass you, causing the line to abruptly jerk you forward. “Ugh...speeding much?” Grumbling under your breath you clicked the button of your grappling hook once more, the line instantly zipping you up to the passenger side of the truck.

“Door! Dude look at the fuckin’ door!!” The driver faltered his steering as he looked at the random lady attached to the passenger side of his transport.

You didn’t give the shooting passenger much time to react. The genius had the window down to shoot at Junkrat and Roadhog, leaving a massive opening for you. “Still think I’m worth a pretty fuckin’ penny!?” A victorious laugh boomed in your chest as you drove your dagger into the passenger’s neck. “Oh? What’s this?” Taunting the driver you began to fiddle with the door handle of the truck. “Pretty damsel in distress doesn’t know what this is!! My silly self better..” You paused, jumping back to gain momentum, as you opened the side door. Using the speed you built up you came zooming back into the truck, your feet making contact with the driver’s ribs. “Get a closer look~!” A dark smile curled onto your lips as you watched terror engulf your victim’s face. Looking to your blood soaked dagger you noticed something...fun.

The driver had conveniently place both his hands on top of each other.

Without hesitation you jabbed the blade through both appendages and partly into the steering wheel. “Have fun~!” Jumping out of the truck you took one last glance behind you...and tossed a grenade inside. Curling in on yourself you took the painful fall to the ground, your clothes getting torn as you skidded across the dirt road. Once finally grounded you just barely got to see the truck swerve off the road as it exploded in beautiful gasoline filled flames. Every limb you had left either stung from a small scratch, or ached because of how hard you’d hit the ground. “There...Finally..” Exhausted you allowed your limbs to go limp as you relaxed into the dirt. Your ears were ringing because of how close you were to the explosion, so it was no wonder you didn’t hear a vehicle approaching. With your eyes closed you were nothing but an easy kill...if that’s what the people riding wanted.

“Jesus tap dancin’ Christ! Shiela!! Oi!” Junkrat had jumped out of the sidecar before Roadhog had the chance to stop. Unlike you, he was used to tumbling out of moving vehicles. “Answer me! I’ll punt your arse if ‘ya don’t answer!” He was bluffing...hard. He had already fucked up your leg, so he didn’t want to further his mistakes.

“Hm..?” Groaning you forced an eye open, only to be met with the sight of Junkrat inches away from your face. If you weren’t so tired you definitely would’ve punched him. “Hey..” Your greeting was incredibly quiet but you could tell Junkrat had only wanted to hear you say SOMETHING.

“You crazy bitch!!” For a moment Junkrat sounded furious. Emphasis on moment. Not even a second later he had you scooped up in his arms bridal style. “You’re nuts! Who fuckin’ hurls themselves at a truck!?” Tisking his tongue he began to scan over your injuries. You were worse for wear, but you’d live. Scratches could be fixed and clothing could be replaced.

“I-I..” You stuttered even though you knew what you planned to say.

“You what?? Spit it out Doll!” Junkrat made eye contact with you, prepared to hear almost anything you could say.

“I-I’m...the crazy bitch who..throws themself at a truck.” Although you wanted to laugh, all you could do was wheeze thanks to the amount of dust still circling in your lungs. You watched in amusement as Junkrat’s expression twisted into disgust...before changing to adoration.

“You know,” He began to hobble back over to the motorcycle, “Gimme one good reason not to drop ‘ya.” Furrowing an eyebrow, he did his best to keep a straight face.

You were taken back how serious Rat sounded but you didn’t hesitate to respond. “I killed four people with a hurt leg and a missing arm...how’s th—AH!!” You squealed as Junkrat momentarily dropped you, only to catch you again just before you hit the ground. “You asshole!! Don’t fuck—” You were once again dropped and snatched back up, effectively scaring the shit out of you. ”Jamison!” Blurting out the Junker’s name caused him to freeze right on the spot.

“W-What did’ya just call me..?” Rat questioned in disbelief.

“Jamison..? That’s your name right? Jamison??” For a moment you began to worry that you’d pissed him off by using his normal name. “I’ll stop, it’s not a big deal...” You averted your gaze, feeling oddly guilty for possibly offending the scrawny Junker.

“No! No!! Call me that! Call me Jamison! Or Jamie!! I-I like you saying me name!” He blurted out, earning a judgemental glance from you.

“I...think I’m just going to call you Junkrat..you seem way too eager for me to call you by your name..” You retorted hesitantly. The conversation was painfully awkward, so you were happy to see a menacing shadow creep up behind Junkrat.

“You...look like shit..” Roadhog wheezed out a laugh as he began to unbuckle his gas mask. “I’m only gonna admit this once,” He abruptly shoved the mask over your face, “I was wrong about you...now inhale.” Hog shoved a can of hogdrogen in the filter of the mask.

For a moment you felt incredibly tingly as the first wave of healing hit you, that soon changed into a deep burning sensation. Your eyes shut tightly together as the pain began to evenly spread between your limbs. Almost as soon as the pain started, it stopped. By the time you opened your eyes and took a breath of fresh air, Roadhog had his mask back on. “What the hell..?” You marveled at yourself as you noticed all of your injuries had completely healed. Some of the local newspapers had mentioned Hog carrying some form of healing, but you always thought it was complete bullshit. An energetic grin curled onto your lips as you wiggled out of Junkrat’s grasp. “I feel great! Look! I’m all better!” You were happy to feel like your old self again, but there was one issue. “U-Uh...” You nervously shuffled back to stand behind Roadhog. “Can you find me a shirt...I-I had some..casualties..” Looking down you watched as the last bits of your shirt and pants blew off you.

“Jamison, turn around.” Roadhog ordered before turning his attention back to you. “I’ve got one of my old shirts, you can borrow that.” He gestured to some cloth tied to the motorcycle’s handle bars. “I’ll kill Rat if he peeks.” It was up in the air if Hog meant that threat or not...but Junkrat wasn’t inclined to check.

You on the other hand fully expected Hog to rip Jamison a new one if he peeked. “Alright, I hope it fits!” Calling over your shoulder you quickly got the shirt untied and then loosely pulled over your head. The thing was fucking massive. The neck line was so big that the shirt almost looked like a shoulderless nightgown. Yes, the thing was that long too. It easily hung beyond your knees. “Okay, How does this look, Jamison?” Grinning deviously you stepped out into the open.

“I can look?? Are your clothes o—” The glare you flashed him easily silenced his undoubtably inappropriate commentary. None the less, Junkrat turned on his heels to face you. “Crikey...” The only time he’d seen something this cute was in a porno magazine he’d stolen from a gang hideout. “Mm~” The thought had him drooling, and soon wincing in pain, as your hand connected with his cheek once more. “Fuckin’ hell! Enough with the hitting!” He grumbled as he returned to the side car where he proceeded to sit down. 

“I wouldn’t hit you if you didn’t stare at me like eye candy!” Huffing, you crossed your arms across your chest. 

“Well, maybe don’t look so fuckin’ cute then! How’bout that, Girly??” Instinctively urging the argument on, he hadn’t noticed what he’d said...yet.

“U-Um...Thanks..?” Unsure of how to respond you chose to just hop in the side car, this time sitting in front of Junkrat and facing the right direction.

“Thanks?? The fuck’ya thankin’ me for?” Grumbling in annoyance he pulled a spare blanket out from behind himself and wrapped it around the both of you. It was only when he’d gotten nice and cozy, that he realized what he’d said. “Fuck! I-I didn’t mean it!! Well..wait! Wait!” Now he was just digging himself a deeper grave. He could try to take back the comment and risk hurting your feelings and giving the wrong message, or he could own up to his compliment and possibly make things even more awkward. Fuck it. “Nah, I mean it. You’re cute! In your own...violent, crazy, and rude way..”

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to feel insulted or offended by Rat’s final comment. No, you decided to just let the topic die to save yourself from any further embarrassment. “Anyways,” You looked to Roadhog who’s just finished patching up his sinfle bullet wound, “Where are we going now?”

“Glad you asked.” Hog growled as he hopped back onto the motorcycle. “There is a dance being held a couple towns ahead. It’s for the rich and fancy folk, so there is bound to be tons of cash. We just have to stop and get some disguises!” Roadhog instantly regretted mentions ‘disguises’ when he noticed the hungry gleam in your eyes.

“Disguises? Point me to the next clothing store. This. Will. Be. Good.” Your mind began to brainstorm some ideas for the two Junkers with you, and eventually you faded off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is self-indulgent humor tbh. You and Junkrat get some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll fix the spelling and shit later I just want to get the chapters up fast before I forget my next idea

You managed to catch a couple hours of sleep before a very familiar voice bursted through your sweet dream.

“Disguise? Hell yeah!! Got any ideas, Doll?” Junkrat had given up his pouting very quickly once this topic was mentioned. If there was one thing he loved, it was explosions!! No. Wait. Off topic. His SECOND most loved hobby was costumes! He could spend hours in a store looking for different appearances! The only issue was...well everyone recognized him and the only way he could shop is if everyone was held hostage.

For a moment you debated on throwing Rat out of the still driving sidecar...but you were too excited about your plans to commit such a horrible crime. Waking up quickly was easy to do when you had an excited Junker bouncing behind you.“Yeah, I know what we are gonna be! You and I are going to need a pit stop though!” Grinning ear to ear you gently reached across the gap between car and motorcycle to get Hog’s attention. “Know any motels that are open this late? Ones with a shower~?” Just as you expected, Junkrat began vigorously tapping your shoulder. Anyone could’ve guessed he hated water.

“Yeah, there should be one just up ahead...why? You think you’ll get Rat in the shower? Good luck with that! Last time I tried making him take a bath he blew the damn bathroom up.” Roadhog chuckled lowly at the memory. Junkrat could be annoying but sometimes his freak outs lead to funny memories.

“Oh, he’s showering. I will knock him out if I have to.” You made eye contact with Rat as you spoke, already challenging him to defy you.

“I-I don’t need a shower!! I ain’t that dirty! C’mon! Please!! Spare me!” Junkrat begged, his pleas easily being ignored.

“Do you want to go to the dance or not? You won’t make it five feet from the property before the cops are called!” Sticking your tongue out you pretended to gag. “You smell awful!”

“W-Wha..!? I..I!!” Junkrat could only make various angry noises, finally accepting his defeat.

“Look!! Right there!!” You pointed ahead to some flickering lights in the distance. The motel looked run down and rarely used but it had power and that meant warm water. This would be fun.

 

It took the group about half an hour to finally reach the motel and get settled in. Somehow Hog got a room without any fuss, which probably meant he either knew the motel owner or he killed them. You guys were lucky to get the best room the shitty place had to offer. There were two full-size beds in each corner of the main living area, a single old lamp sat barely lit between them. The place was empty of any extra living decor...but that was fine. All you needed was a stocked bathroom.

“Hell yes!” You exclaimed, ecstatic to see the bathroom was packed with soaps and towels.

“Hell no!!” Junkrat didn’t even have to look inside to know he hated it.

“Hey! Hey!!” You had to throw yourself onto his back to prevent him from walking out of the motel room. “Strip! Get your ass in that bathroom!!” Only having one arm made it hard for you to stay on when Junkrat began to flail like some kind of beached whale. To your dismay, he easily threw you off of him. 

“S-Sorry!! Sorry I forgot your arm was go—AH!!” Junkrat screeched as his peg leg was suddenly yanked out from under him, causing him to not-so-gracefully hit the ground.

“Get the fuck in!! I won’t bite! I promise!” You used all your strength to try and drag Jamison into the bathroom. Even though he was skinny, the son of the bitch was still incredibly tall. 

“Time out! Time out!!” Junkrat easily kicked himself free and turned over on his back to face you. “You’re showering WITH me??” His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. 

“Well...yeah! If I’m not in there you won’t bother to even fucking wash!! You’ll just stand under the water!” You spat back, honestly kind of butt hurt that you’d been so easily overpowered. It took a moment but you finally got yourself back up on your feet. “Okay, I guess Hog will...” You paused as Junkrat lowly approached you. “Junkrat..? H-Hey...Hey!!” An involuntary squeak escaped your lips as Jamison suddenly hoisted you over his shoulder.

“Roadie, Don’t come in. That’s an order mate~” A sinister grin began to creep onto Junkrat’s face as he made his way into the bathroom. “Alright, you wanted me to strip? Then you can watch, Doll.” He mused, gently placing you onto the bathroom sink counter.

“W-Wait!! Not everything!! Hey! Jamison!!” You hardly had time to shield your eyes before the Junker was stark naked in front of you. “What the fuck!? Put your boxers on at least!! Roadhog! Roadhog help!!!” You hollered, hitting your hand against the thin bathroom wall.

“I’m the boss, remember? Hog ain’t savin’ ya little miss~” Revenge was a wonderful thing. Junkrat had no problem being totally naked in front of anyone, but he knew most people hated to be on the other end. “Are you gonna wash me or not? I ain’t puttin’ me bloomers on.” Rat was one hundred percent sure he’d just taken a hard victory over you. He expected you to go running out any second, saving him from the cleansing waters of the shower.

“You know what?” Taking a deep breath you moved your hand away from your eyes. “Fine, If you want to be naked...then..that’s fine.” Once your eyes opened your gaze instantly met Junkrat’s. You could tell he was terrified as the realization of his loss began to sink in. It took all of your will power to keep a straight face as you approached the shower. “Do you want the water to be hot or cold?” Still trying to stay casual you pulled the shirt you borrowed from Roadhog up and over your head. You weren’t going in stark naked but...you didn’t want to get all of your clothes wet either.

“H-Ho...Ho..” Junkrat suddenly really wanted to have his pants back. Letting his eyes wander for even a split second was enough to get him scrambling back into his boxers. “Cold! I want fuckin’ freezing cold water!” He quickly corrected himself.

You didn’t say anything but god were you thankful he put some clothes back on. “Ok, well I know I asked for your opinion but I hate cold showers so we’re taking a warm one.” With one final knob turn the old shower head sputtered to life. “Get in Trash Child.” You ordered as you removed your mechanical leg. Having been without that appendage for so long you were used to showering while sitting on the floor.

“I-I just...sit in front of’ ya..?” Junkrat uttered as he too removed his prosthetic limbs. He’d only really asked to keep his mind occupied.

It only took a couple of seconds before you and him were sitting under the running water staring at each other.

A small frown began to plague your expression as you watched a terrified Junkrat flinch every time a stronger spray of water hit him. “You are...actually afraid of water?” You suddenly felt guilty for being so pushy about the subject. Junkrat couldn’t have had his eyes closed tighter. “Hey...” Your hand gently moved up to touch his cheek...but he immediately cowered back once he felt something touch him. “Jamison, look at me.”

”J-Just hurry up! I want to get the fuck out!!” He blurted out, still refusing to open his eyes. “I know you’re gonna fuckin’ laugh at me!! If I open me eyes you’ll just look at me and lau—” He fell silent as a strange warmth pressed against him. 

“You’re alright, I’m right here. Even if you don’t look at me I’m still here, Jamie.” You whispered as your single hand began to gently comb through Junkrat’s hair. You didn’t fully understand how it was possible, but his hair was still on fire. You assumed that sitting in his lap had helped because he’d stopped shaking and he’d even began to relax a little. The shower pressure did a good enough job spraying the dirt and gunpowder off of the both of you, so you chose not to try and scrub Junkrat off. “Do you want to smell like vanilla, mint, or lemons?” You piped up as you prepared to put shampoo onto his head.

“I dunno...what’s your favorite?” Rat uttered, finally starting to speak up again. “Use your favorite and I’ll guess the smell.” He added a bit playfully.

You thought the game idea was stupid considering that there were only three different scents...but you decided to humor him. “Alright,” You squirted a small amount of all three into Junkrat’s hair and began to scrub.

“Okay...uh..” The idea of you possibly using more then one never crossed his mind. “...mint?”

“Are you asking me if it’s mint, or are you TELLING me you think it’s mint?” You teased as you began to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

“I-I dont fuckin’ know!! It smells like all of’em!!” Junkrat huffed, upset that you were still taking a poke at him. 

“Ding! Ding! Ding! You’ve got it! I used all of them because I wanted to fuck with you~!” Confessing to your crimes you began to laugh deviously. To your delight, you watched Rat’s eyes shoot open.

“That’s cheatin’! You sneaky lil’ weasel! I’ll get you back for that!” Junkrat growled, giving your side a quick pinch.

Not expecting that contact you let out a very undignified squeak. You’d had about enough shower time for one day. Before any more funny business could happen, you chose to shut the water off.

“Cold!! Cold!” Junkrat almost jumped out of his skin as the cool outside air creeped under the bathroom door. You’d never seen him move faster in your life. The man was out of the shower, dried off, limbs on, and out of the bathroom in under thirty seconds.

“It’s fine, I don’t need help out! Thanks for asking!!” You hollered with apparent salt in your tone. It took you about five minutes to finally get yourself (literally) together and slightly clothed. You’d removed your wet clothes and hung them up to dry, leaving you in nothing but Roadhog’s massive shirt. With your hair wrapped up in a towel you stepped into the chilly main living area. You noted Junkrat had already claimed the left bed and was seemingly out cold. Roadhog was barely able to fit in the other bed but he’d made do and was currently reading a tiny book he’d found.

“I would offer you a spot with me but...there isn’t much room. Sorry.” Hog piped up as he flipped to the next page in the book.

“Oh! N-No it’s okay!! I’m fine with sleeping with Junkrat.” You assured, already forcing your way into the sheets beside the snoring Junker.

“You’re good with Jamison, he likes you. A lot. It’s nice to see him this happy...it’s been a long time..” Roadhog sighed as he closed the small book and returned it to his vest pocket. “Just don’t lead him on, okay?”

Before you had time to question Hog more, he’d turned out the lamp light...leaving you in total darkness. You were still tired so it didn’t bother you too much. What DID bother you was the fact Junkrat had wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you flush back against him. Who would’ve thought you’d be spooning with one of the worlds most wanted men. “Fuck it...I will punch him tomorrow.” You told yourself as you slowly slipped off into what would probably be the best sleep of your life.


	8. Chapter 8

“Psst, you awake? Hey? Shiela? Psst!” Junkrat had been the first to wake up out of the group and he didn’t plan to stay the only one.

“Mmm..” Groaning in protest you brought your head under your pillow. “Shut up, I ain’t awake!” You didn’t know why you even bothered trying to go back to sleep.

“Yeah you are!! You just answered me! C’mon! Get uppp!” Junkrat whined, snuggling his face into the back of your neck. “You made me shower so now I’m making you get up! C’mon Princess.” Rat gave up on prying at you and instead took a more...physical approach. Kicking the covers off the bed, he used his already good grip on your waist to roll you on top of him. “Upsie daisy!” Junkrat giddily heaved the both of you up from the bed before waddling the both of you into the bathroom.

“Jamie...for fucks sake..” You groaned, currently too tired to resist the movements.

“Okay, So I was goin’ through your lil’ backpack and I found all your dainty things!” Junkrat excalimed quite proudly as he set you down in front of the sink.

“Jamison!! Y-You don’t just look through a lady’s things!” You scolded, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. To your surprise...Junkrat had set out a shockingly neat array of cosmetics and hair items. You’d brought along all of your belongings even if you never used them. In the end it all paid out.

“Doll me up! Gimme a good disguise!” Rat exclaimed as he took a seat on a chair he’d seemingly made out of spare pillows and blankets. You weren’t exactly thrilled to have been waken up to be a make-up artist...but he’d already gotten you to stand up. “Okay, on one condition,” You paused to make sure Junkrat was listening, “You have to behave in public. I’m talking standing up straight, using full sentences, and maybe even holding a door open for someone.” Judging by the disgruntled look Rat gave you, he didn’t seem thrilled at the idea.

“Fine, I will speak like a proper snob. I hope you are having fun torturing me like this.” Junkrat struggled to keep his accent from entirely taking over.

Oh, you were more then happy to start giving the scrawny Junker a makeover now. Your original plan had been to try and disguise him as a women...that quickly died off since you hadn’t made him shave in the shower. “Think you can sit still for more then five seconds?” You inquired as you picked up a hair brush and some black styling gel.

“Five seconds? That’s...uh..” He’d already twitched the instant you’d finished speaking. “No..” His confession sounded incredibly sad.

Your newest plan had gone out the window since Junkrat couldn’t sit still for the life of him, you’d just have to improvise. “Close your eyes, and no peeking!” A content smile curled onto your lips as Junkrat listened to your instructions. Sitting on his pillow made chair, combined with how desperately happy he looked, easily gave off a childish vibe. Your first task was to use the gel to change Jamie’s hair color. When first buying the product you almost didn’t go through with it because of  the black shade, seeing that it’d be far to dark. “Glad I didn’t go with my gut..” You uttered as you began to smooth the slick substance into Junkrat’s hair. You had to use a lot of extra gel to finally hide the blonde’s flaming tips. Stepping back you admired your work. “Not bad, it suits you!” You complimented, starting to slick back Rat’s hair with the brush. The style was over the top sleek and practically screamed snob...but that was kind of the point.

Junkrat, who’d somehow patiently waited through most of the silence, finally snapped and let his eyes shoot open. “Well I’ll be damned..” Mesmerized by his own appearance he began tilting his head at different angles. “Don’t even recognize myself! Great work, Firecracker!”

Your hand lazily brushed off the praise, after all you didn’t have a choice to get Junkrat ready. It was now your turn to get ready...which was a lot harder with only one hand. If there was one thing about rich snobs you noticed, it was their over the top makeup and outfit. Classy was out of the question. It had to be go big or go home.

“Junkrat!!” Roadhog boomed from the main living area. He’d gone out while everyone was asleep and purchased the needed outfits for the dance. He didn’t trust Rat enough to be let loose in a busy store.

Junkrat scurried from the bathroom and to his body guard in a blink of the eye. “Ooh~! That’s a suit ain’t it??” His fingered repeatedly wiggled at a dark blue tuxedo that Hog currently had in his arms.

“Yeah, that’s yours. It’s up to you and Firecracker to get the money and bail. I’ll have to wait in the back so don’t take too long.” Roadhog instructed, forcing the outfit into the smaller Junker’s arms.

“Easy peasy! We’ll be in and out in a jiff!” Junkrat had full faith in you after the incident with the trucks. One thing that did bother him though was...how quick you were to hit him after the kiss. “Don’t think she likes me much...I-I tried me best though..” Sighing softly he stripped down and shimmied into the tuxedo. Hog had gotten a special pair of shoes so Junkrat’s peg leg could still be used. Patting out all the wrinkles he could see, he eagerly turned to head for the bathroom. Roadhog must have beaten him there while he’d been gawking at the tux. “How’s everythin’ goin’ so f—” All words were taken from his tongue as he was introduced to your costume.

You had been given a deep blue cocktail dress with an extra long trim in the back. The blue matched Rat’s suit perfectly and if that wasn’t enough you also had a pair of clip on earrings. Roadhog had been kind enough to help you get into the dress and even finish your hair. Nothing too fancy had been done, you’d simply put on a sparkly headband and brushed all the tangles from your hair. “Oh! Junkrat! Did you get your clothes?” You inquired, not yet looking away from the mirror.

“Y-Yeah...” Junkrat stuttered as he slowly moved in to stand behind you. Looking into the reflection, the both of you looked like a happy couple ready for a night out.

“Jamie!” You spun around on your long boots to face the other Junker. “You look amazing! I hardly recognize you! Who’s this handsome devil, hm? What should I call you while at the dance?” Smiling softly you began to correct the tie fastened around Rat’s neck. He’d gotten close to a perfect bow tie but not quite. “Call me Shiela, it’s a name even though you say it like it’s just another word for ‘girl’.” You added contently.

Junkrat had been so lost in your eyes that he’d missed most of what you said, thankfully he caught the last bit. “Just call me Jamie then, it’s a nickname! I can’t believe I nabbed myself such a hot date though..” His eyes once again scanned over every small portion of exposed skin. It was only when you turned to the side that he noticed you had a loose shall on...hiding your stumped arm. “Oi, why ‘ya hiding your arm? Ain’t that a wee bit suspicious?” He questioned in confusion.

You were a bit taken back by the sudden questioning. The last person you expected to notice a small detail like that was Junkrat. “I-I just don’t want to stand out. Everyone there could easily buy a new arm...so they’d easily find out I’m poor.” It was sickening that society was the way it was. The world would be so much better if everyone just treated each other kinder. 

Roadhog stepped into the conversation, one hand resting on your shoulder and the other on Junkrat’s. ”You guy’s ready? The dance starts soon. It’s almost six o’clock.”

You hadn’t even noticed time fly by that fast. You’d been so invested in getting ready that the time of day didn’t mean anything to you. “Yes, we are ready.” You spoke for the both of you, not wanting to waste more time. This was going to be it, your first official heist as a team.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have some HONHONHON if you catch my drift 💦🌚

* * *

The first thing you noticed was the booming music. Even outside the mansion, you could still feel the jazzy beat rattle your bones. Security was on the low side of the spectrum so you and Junkrat had been able to walk inside together. Your arm was tightly linked with Rat’s in fear you’d lose him. “J-Jamie?” You sort of whisper yelled trying to get his attention. “Hog said the money was upstairs in a safe..but how do we get there??” Flicking your head to the side you gestured at the crowded dance floor.

“Um, it’s pretty obvious! Just follow my lead!” Junkrat chuckled as he began to shuffle away from you. He was ‘dancing’ to blend into the crowd. Somehow nobody saw it to be weird...they probably just assumed he was drunk or something.

You watched with wide eyes as Jamison began to disappear into the sea of party dwellers. “Wait! I-I don’t dance!” You attempted to run after Rat but he had already seemed to find a dance partner of his own. You’d told him to blend in..but not to this extent. You couldn’t dance even if your life depended on it! People around you were starting to give dirty looks at ‘the girl who was creepily standing there’. It felt like you were an injured zebra surrounded by hungry lions. “Just enough to reach Junkrat. That’s it.” You whispered to yourself, momentarily putting your pride aside. You started with a little foot tapping to try and get into the rhythm. That was the easy part. You didn’t know the exact song but you could tell it was from a singer named Luciò.

“Dude what’s she doing?” A patron by the bar snorted out a laugh.

That was the last straw. “Jamie!!” Shouting at the top of your lungs you pushed through the crowd until you were face to face with Junkrat. “Take my hand, and fucking dance with me.” Your gaze was heated, maybe even almost hungry.

Junkrat was NOT about to pass up a chance to dance with his dolled up Junker companion. His gloved metal hand gently locked with yours as a giddy smirk curled onto his lips. “You don’t have to ask me twice! Show me what you’ve got, Doll~!” With that said he pulled you flush against him, already dancing himself.

You weren’t going to back away from a challenge like this. Even though you were missing an arm, you still had plenty left to work with.

 _Boom_.

You slid your leg between Junkrat’s forcing him to shuffle back.

 _Boom_.

Your body spun around as your hips rotated side to side.

 _Boom_.

You felt another hand creep down to rest against your swaying hips. 

And that was what started it. You and Junkrat began to dance together, slowly working your way over to the distant stair case. You looked like any other couple with the way you were grabbing at one another. The best part about everything was you and Rat never let go of eye contact, silently daring one another to make another move. 

Somewhere along the line you found yourself smiling as you danced in perfect sync with Junkrat. This was the most fun you’d had in years! Being a distant person, you’d never actually been to a party like this. You’d never gotten to happily dance with a crowd or sway along to a beat. You had also never met...a party crasher.

“Oopsie~” The same cheeky patron from the bar stuck his leg out, effectively tripping you and causing you to fall to the ground.

Everyone in the crowd seemed to gasp and rush to look what was going on...and everyone looked disgusted.

“Ew, where is your arm? That’s disgusting!!” A tall women gawked.

“What kind of freak walks around without an arm? Disgraceful!” Another commented.

To your horror your coat had been stolen off your shoulders, leaving your scarred up stump visible. You looked up in hopes Junkrat would help you.

“Y-Yeah...that’s gross.” Rat spoke without thinking, not wanting to stick out and add more suspicion. He had guessed you’d understand...but your head wasn’t currently in the right place.

“Fucking fine!!” You boomed, lurching to your feet. Your smaller figure stormed over to Junkrat as you yanked a hidden pistol from your long boot. “Everyone on the fucking ground!!” You shot a warning bullet off into the DJ booth, effectively cutting the music off. Most of the people of the party were spoiled rich kids who’d never lifted a finger in their lives. Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t save them this time. With tearful eyes you watched the guests kneel before you. “This one’s hostage! Anyone moves, he gets shot!!” You exclaimed as you dug the barrel of the gun into the side of Junkrat’s head.

Jamison looked mortified. None of this was going to plan and he was about eighty percent sure you’d gone off the deep end. “H-Hey! Easy! Easy!!” He pleaded, his hands going up in surrender.

“I want the owner of this estate to get me the money from the safe. All of it!!” Scanning the crowd you watched as a trembling man began to stand. “Come here. Now!” Giving Junkrat a hard shove out of your way you pointed the gun at the approaching man.

“P-Please don’t hurt me! I’ve got a family!!” He sobbed weakly, his legs shaking beneath him as he lead you up the stairs.

You heard everyone begin fleeing now that you’d left the area...you honestly didn’t care at all. You just wanted to get the heist over and done with. Lucky for you, it was.

The man took roughly five minutes to shove all the money into a bag for you before you forced him into a closet.

You chose to jump out the back window with the help of your grappling belt, and low and behold, you saw Roadhog and Junkrat ready to roll out.

“That was awesome Sheila!! You scared the piss outta me!” Junkrat praised, oblivious to the hurt expression you had.

“Whatever...just take the fucking money.” You spat as you hurled the large bag into the side car with Junkrat.

“W-Wait, where are ‘ya sittin’ Then?” Rat was now starting to pick up the pain in your tone.

You didn’t bother answering him. Instead, you hopped onto the main bike behind Roadhog. “Hog, drive.” You uttered as your single hand began to tightly cling to the back of Roadhog’s vest.

Mako wasn’t a dumbass like Jamison was. Not even close. He could tell something had been wrong when Junkrat had arrived at the sidecar alone. At first, he wanted to believe that it was merely for safety reasons. That didn’t fucking work. Hog saw you teary eyed when you’d approached the motorcycle, and now he could feel your shoulders shaking with every soft sob. He wasn’t one to pry so he simply sped off back to the motel.

It took the group about ten minutes to get there but when they did...god were you ready.

Before Junkrat could even open his mouth, you’d already stormed off the bike and sprinted into the motel room. He made a slow effort to follow but...you’d shut yourself in the bathroom.

Your hand slammed against the sink as you looked up into the old mirror. All the makeup you had worked so hard on was running in black streaks down your cheeks. “Fuck...Fuck!!” Your fist flew into the mirror, effectively shattering it into pieces. “I’m so stupid! So fucking stupid!!” You sobbed as you turned on the shower. Your plan was to just cry it out under some relaxing water. All you bothered removing were your clothes before stepping inside. Out of pure habit you sunk to the floor and curled in on yourself. Losing your arm once had been hard enough. You were still a kid in high school when that terrible first wave of explosions of the war took your arm. Everyone you knew that had been injured was able to afford a fancy prosthetic...expect you. Every single day you’d had to deal with the crippling insults of over a dozen students, and that’s why it was still such a sore topic.

“H-Hey...you in there Firecracker?” Junkrat’s voice quivered nervously as he waited for some sort of response from you. Nothing. He could hear your heartbreaking sobs that the running shower was supposed to mask. “Can I come in? Maybe join ‘ya..?” Once again, no reply. Jamie knew why you were upset but he didn’t want to admit that it was his fault. “I’m comin’ in. Don’t fuckin’ shoot me, alright?” Taking a deep breath he made two quick movements. First, he stepped inside. Secondly, he shut the door behind himself. “Fuck...” Cursing he felt his heart ache in his chest. He regretted everything he’d done, even if it was one small thing. You wouldn’t even look at him!

“Go away Jamison, I don’t want to fucking see you. Leave the ‘gross’ girl alone!!” You yelled at the top of your lungs, wanting to tune out the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Doll...ya’ know I didn’t mean that!! C’mon, you know I had to blend in! I w—” Junkrat fell silent as he noticed the faint red streaking in the water heading to the drain. “Oi!” Without thinking he stripped himself of his clothes and grabbed you from behind to get a glance at the issue. “Jesus Doll...the fuck did ‘ya do?” Nervous eyes glanced over your bleeding knuckles. “That explains the mirror I guess..”

“J-Just leave me alone! I don’t care if you didn’t mean it! You still said it!” You blurted out as you attempted to shake Junkrat off of you.

“No! C’mere!!” Jamison abruptly turned you to face him, one hand supporting himself against the shower wall by your head and the other holding your chin up. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen. I would give up an explosion just to see ‘ya smile! I know I hardly know ‘ya but I’ll be damned if I leave now.” His voice was filled with nothing but adoration and love. He’d meant every word he had said and he was more then willing to say it again.

“You...really mean that..?” You whispered in disbelief. Hearing Junkrat put you before an explosion was unheard of. Bombs were his life! Hell, you were almost certain he could jack off to them.

“I mean it. All of it.” He stated without hesitation as his thumb began to gently wipe away your tears. “Could...could you maybe..” Junkrat’s eyes slowly trailed up to yours, a shy smile now spreading across his face. “Can ‘ya smile? Just a tiny bit? I’d love to see ‘ya smile.”

You smiled. Oh, damn did you smile. You were practically glowing from how bright you were smiling!

“Yeah, just like that. Beautiful.” Rat praised sweetly. The urge to just scoop you up into his lap was almost overwhelming...fuck it. Junkrat couldn’t have been gentler as he delicately sat you down on his human thigh. “Just...god..I-I..” He trailed off as his lips lightly dusted against yours. “You’re so fuckin’ perf—MH??” Junkrat nearly had a heart attack as your lips suddenly slammed against his. He didn’t complain, not even a little. In fact, he couldn’t begin to return the kiss fast enough. A chill surged up his spine as he felt your hand gently run up his chest and to his cheek.

You were the first to break the kiss but you didn’t dare pull too far back. “You like what you see?” Your voice was breathless and hot against Rat’s lips. Now feeling more demanding, you leaned back to give Junkrat a clear view of every inch of you. “Prove it, Jamison~.”


	10. OOOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof

I am not dead!! I’ll get back to writing this by the end of the month! I’m going to do a ReaperXReader next as well *^*  
I’ve been so busy I couldn’t update AT ALL so I’m super sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So, how’s the story so far? I hope it’s not total dog shit 😉 It’ll probably end up being like 12 chapters so if people like it I guess I’ll do more?? Leave any suggestions of what you want to see and I might include them!!


End file.
